SuLay: I Still Love You
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: mian gak bisa summary, drable: Broken!SuLay, SuHoXOC, angst, sad ending... terinspirasi dari ff 'dernier massage' NO FLAME! JUST REVIEW!


**SULAY: I STILL LOVE YOU**

**RATE: T**

**Main pair: Broken!SuLay, SuhoXOC**

**GENRE: SAD/COMFORT, ROMANCE, DRAMA**

**Lenght: 2.272**

**AUTHOR: the lord DEVILFUJOSHI-sama**

**TYPE: ONESHOT**

**Declaimer: Ortu Suho GS, OC, typo, kecacatan dalam FF ini, alur kecepatan, yaoi, SuLay, saya persembahkan untuk SuLay shipper. Semoga kalian suka ^^**

**XXX**

**SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay**

_aku tahu cinta ini terlarang untuk kita berdua,_

_tapi bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu meski kau sudah bersama wanita itu?_

_Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu._

_Hei, tahukah kau bahwa meski aku telah tiada,_

_Tapi, aku akan terus melindungimu, karena kau adalah "Guardian" untukku,_

_Dan terima kasih sudah melindungiku, dan juga cintamu untukku._

_Zhang Yi Xing_

Flashback 2 hari lalu…

Suho tengah sarapan dengan orang tuanya dan adiknya Kim Ki Bum/Key. Ayah Suho, Kim Jongwoon yang tengah membaca Koran menatap anak pertmanya, "Suho, ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak teman ayah. Namanya Cho Min Kyeong, anaknya sangat manis, kupikir dia cocok denganmu dan kebetulan lusa malam kami mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Cho sekaligus untuk merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan gadis itu," ucap Mr. Kim dengan tenang dan wibawa,

Suho yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan menatap ayahnya yang ia hormati itu, tapi untuk saat seperti ini malah membuatnya marah dan ingin menentang soal pernikahan yang sengaja sudah disiapkan oleh ayahnya yang bodoh itu, "maaf ayah, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun selain YiXing," ucap Suho dengan nada tegas,

Mr. Kim yang mendengar penolakan anak pertamanya langsung menggerbrakkan meja,

BRAK!

"ayah sudah bilang, aku tetap menolak hubungan kalian, kau mau di ejek masyarakat sebagai Gay? Kalau kau menikah dengan laki-laki, siapa penerus perusahaan keluarga kita? Pokoknya ayah tetap menolak KIM JOOMYUN!" lalu ayahnya langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan mengecup pipi istrinya Mrs. Kim, Kim Ryeowook

Suho hanya menggeram, ia sangat benci dengan ayahnya. Semua yang ayahnya katakan harus ia turuti, Key sang adik yang menatap sang kakak dengan iba hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan melanjutkan sarapannya,

"sayang, sudah turuti saja apa kata ayahmu, toh calon istrimu juga cantik. Dan ini juga untuk perusahaan kita. Nanti kalau kau sudah tua, siapa yang menggatikan posisi ayahmu?" kata sang Mrs. Kim

Suho hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya sebagai anak yang baik, dan penurut pada kedua orangtua-nya, kali ini ia ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahan bodoh ini kepada Lay sebelum waktunya ia menikah, sungguh ia belum siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lay. Dan malam itu, hal yang paling harus ia hindari harus terjadi.

Flashback END

**SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay **

Dirumah keluaraga Cho...

Suho sudah melihat seperti apa calon istri yang sudah orang tuanya siapkan. Well, ia cantik tapi tidak secantik Yixing-batin Suho dan gadis itu juga lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, gadis yang bernama Cho Min Kyoeng itu terus menatap Suho. bukannya ia membenci gadis itu, tapi ia tidak ingin rasa benci karena pernikahan ini ada pada gadis manis itu datang dan mengahancurkannya lebih dalam lagi. Kedua orang tua mereka tampak tengah membicarakan masalah tanggal pernikahan mereka dengan penuh semangat kebahagiaan,

"baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita tentukan saja tanggal pernikahan mereka," kata Mr. Kim memulai topic pembicaraan,

"aku ada usul, bagaimana bulan depan? Untuk masalah gaun, aku sudah menyiapkannya" jawab Cho Seohyun, istri Kyuhyun **(R: thor, kenapa bang kyu sama Seohyun?, A: teman ane yang mau!, R: KITA GAK SETUJU!#abaikan)** menjawab dengan semangat, Suho yang ingin berbicara langsung dipotong oleh ibunya,

"jangan bulan depan, aku sudah menyiapkan pernikahan ini jauh-jauh hari. Sayang kalau terlalu lama," jawab Mrs. Kim pda Mrs. Cho,

"aigoo, gak terasa anak kita sudah dewasa ya. Terkahir bertemu dengan JooMyun waktu umurnya 8 tahun masih sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, sekarang sudah sangat tampan dan dewasa." Kata Mrs. Cho sambil tersenyum pada Suho.

"umma, ahjumma. Bukannya kami ini terlalu cepat untuk menikah? Lagipula, aku masih mengerti kalau Suho-oppa masih ingin menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu. Aku juga harus menyelasaikan kuliah, kalau menikah kuliahku dan Suho-oppa tidak akan selesai-selesai" ucap Min Kyoeng pada ibunya dan Mrs. Kim.

"aigoo, anakku. Ini sudah terlalu lama, umma sudah tak sabar untuk menggedong cucu umma. Toh kalian lulus tinggal seminggu lagi," Jawab Mrs. Cho,

"baiklah, ini sudah ketetapan tidak bisa diubah seminggu, pernikahan mereka seminggu lagi" ucap Mrs. Cho dan Mrs. Kim dengan senyum, dan langsung disetujui oleh masing-masing suami,

Suho ingin menolak hal itu, persetan dengan kehormatan atau yang lainnya, impiannya hanya menjadi dokter yang sukses dan hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya Lay. Ia hanya diam tanpa kata saat orang tuanya dengan seenaknya menentukan pernikahan seseorang tanpa persetujuan dari orang itu sendiri.

Setelah acara makan malam dan menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka sudah selesai, Suho dan keluarga akhirnya kembali ke kediaman mereka, Suho langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Sungguh ia sudah menjadi orang yang hina telah ingkar janji pada orang yang telah dincintainya, "Yixing, mianhae, Mianhae Yixing…" tangis Suho mulai pecah mengingat senyum kekasihnya yang akan menghilang dari hadapannya seminggu lagi,

**SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay **

2 hari sebelum penikahan Suho dan Min Kyoeng… (R: cepet banget thor?, A: ane malas kelamaan,)

Suho tampak terlihat lesu pagi itu, pernikahannya dengan gadis yang bernama Cho Min Kyoeng tinggal 2 hari lagi, ia belum siap untuk meninggalkan Lay, masih sangat mencintai namja manis itu. Ia memutuskan mengirim pesan singkat pada Lay,

_To: My Yixing_

_From: Yixing Guardian_

_Yixing-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan bisakah kita bertemu di taman belakang kampus?_

SEND.

Suho menunggu jawaban dari sang namjachingu, ia langsung pergi ke taman belakang kampus sambil menunggu sang pujaan hati yang sebentar lagi akan pergi dari lubuk hatinya, tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar.

RRRRRTTTT  
RRRRRTTTTT

_From: My Yixing_

_To: Yixing Guardian_

_Ne, tunggu sebentar ya gege, aku masih kuliah. 5 menit lagi Ok? ^^_

Plik!

Suho menutup handphone miliknya dan menunggu di taman itu, sekian lamanya ia menunggu akhirnya Lay pun datang ke tempat itu.

"Suho-ge! Maaf, lama… hosh… hosh… tadi dosennya memanggilku," ucap Lay sambil tergesa-gesa, Suho tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah Lay,

"aku juga tidak sedang terburu-buru changi,"

"lalu, yang ingin gege bicarakan apa?" Suho mengeluarkan undangan dari tas ranselnya, dan memberikan undangan itu pada Lay.

"ini undangan pernikahan? Siapa yang menikah gege?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah polos, Suho ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu dan mengucapkan bahwa itu adalah undangan pernikahan mereka –Lay dan Suho-,

"aku, aku akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayah. Maaf Yixing, aku tau aku adalah orang yang paling jahat didunia ini tapi kumohon aku ingin kau datang ke pernikahanku dan tersenyum untukku terakhir kalianya, aku tau ini egois. Tapi, bolehkah aku egois untuk terakhir kalinya?" Suho menundukkan kepalanya sungguh ia merasa hina dihadapan Lay, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan mencintai Lay sampai maut memisahkan keduanya.

Lay mulai menitikkan air matanya, sungguh ia sangat tersakiti dengan cara itu. Ia harusnya tau konsekuesi berpacaran dengan Suho, hinaan, cacian, ejekan, dan tatapan menjijikan dari masyarakat. jika ia dan Suho benar-benar meneruskan bukannya akan menambah luka untuk mereka?

Lay tersenyum dibalik tangisnya, ia menerima hal ini. Asalkan Suho bahagia, ia sudah cukup untuknya, asal Suho terus tersenyum itu sudah menambah kebahagiaan untuknya.

"aku mengerti gege, semoga bahagia. Dan aku akan terus mencintaimu meski tubuh ini menghilang ataupun hancur, karena hatiku akan selalu tetap ada disini" Lay menyentuh dada kiri Suho, masih dengan air mata yang terus turun.

"Annyeong, gege… bahagia untukku ne, dan aku pasti akan datang ke pernikahanmu" lalu Lay pergi tempat itu, Suho hanya terdiam ia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk mencegah Lay, ia seperti membeku ditempat itu.

**SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay **

Pagi itu adalah hari kebahagiaan untuk keluarga Suho, dan keluarga Min Kyoueng. Hari dimana kedua anak itu akan melaksanakan pernikahan yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, meski sang mempelai pria sangat terlihat sedih melihat sang keka-… ah bukan, mantan kekasih datang dengan wajah gembira melihat pernikahan Suho,

Suho dan Min Kyoeng tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sang pendeta, mengucap janji suci, saling bertukar cincin, dan beciuman sebagai ikatan suci mereka. Dan tiba waktunya untuk melempar bunga mempelai wanita, Min Kyoeng melempar bunga itu dan ditangkap oleh Lay, Suho menatap Lay yang tersenyum melihat ia dan Min Kyoeng sambil mengangkat buket bunga itu,

"saat aku bahagia, kau juga harus tersenyum ya!" ucap Lay pada Suho dengan senyuman.

Setelah malam pernikahan selesai, tiba-tiba ia di telpon oleh adiknya, Key… ada apa malam-malam menelpon? entah kenapa firasatku buruk, batin Suho. Ia mengangkat handphone-nya,

"_Yoboseyo? Kenapa Key-ah?"_ Tanya Suho dengan tenang,

"_hyung! Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang! Lay-gege, Ya tuhan! Lay-gege! Jangan pergi dulu, Suho hyung ingin bicara padamu! Kumohon jangan pergi dulu! Lay gege! TUUUUTTT TUUUUTTTT"_ sambungan telpon itu terputus, Suho menatap telpon itu ia benar-benar merasa firasat buruk tentang Lay, apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu dan menyusul Key ke Rumah Sakit Seoul,

**SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay**

Di Rumah Sakit Seoul, Suho langsung berlari keruangan UGD setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Key, bahwa Lay mengalami kecelakaan sebelum datang ke upacara pernikahannya, lalu yang datang saat itu? Apakah itu jiwa Lay? Suho terus memikirkan siapa yang tersenyum untuknya saat upacara pernikahnnya, siapa yang menangkap buket bunga itu, dan siapa yang mengucapatkan agar ia terus tersenyum meski dia tidak bersamanya?

Sampainya di ruang UGD, Suho terus menatap pintu putih itu, dan terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan jas putih dari ruangan itu. "siapa diantara kalian keluarga Zhang Yi Xing?" Tanya sang dokter,

"saya sahabatnya, keluarganya sudah tiada pak. Kalau saya boleh tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho ragu-ragu,

"maaf, tuan YiXing kehabisan darah selama perjalan dari tempat kejadian kecelakaan sampai di Rumah Sakit. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Ucap dokter itu,

Tubuh Suho mulai melemas, ia langsung merosot ke lantai sungguh ia sudah tidak kuat mendengar perkataan dokter itu, intinya Lay-NYA telah tiada didunia ini.

Key yang tau kakaknya menangis, langsung mengajaknya untuk duduk di ruang tunggu pasien di Rumah Sakit itu, "Hyung, ini dari Lay-gege." Key memberikan sebuah surat untuk Suho, Suho mengambil dan membacanya sampai pada akhirnya tangisannya semakin kuat dan rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri dan menyusul sang kekasih. Dan akhirnya, cerita cinta mereka harus berhenti dengan perginya sang kekasih yang ia cintai.

**SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay SuLay**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Ingatkah kamu akan diriku?**

**Si Kekasihmu.**

**Si kekasih yang selalu memandangmu**

**Si kekasih yang selalu mengagumimu**

**Si kekasih yang selalu menyimpan sejuta cinta untukmu.**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Bagaimana kabarmu?**

**Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. :)**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu.**

**Aku tau kau marah karena aku mencintaimu yang harus menikah**

**Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin kau mendengar perasaanku**

**Aku tau aku egois**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tau kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain**

**Bahkan aku menginginkan setitik kebahagiaan darimu**

**Egois, bukan?**

**Hingga akhirnya perjuanganku membuatmu terluka dan pergi menjauh**

**Pergi dengan membawa sejuta luka untukku**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Ingatkah kamu saat kamu memelukku?**

**Menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu**

**Dan memberikan tolak ukur yang tak sepadan untuk cintaku**

**Taukah kamu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menjadikan status sosial sebagai tolak ukur atas cintaku?**

**Aku…kecewa.**

**Namun sekali lagi aku egois**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu dan terus memperjuangkan cintaku**

**Terus berjuang tanpa memikirkan balasan darimu**

**Terus berjuang walau hatiku terluka akan keadaanmu**

**Ketahuilah wahai kamu yang ada disana**

**Ketika kau berjuang tanpa memikirkan balasan,**

**Itulah ketulusan :)**

**Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah**

**Dan** **saat itulah aku melepas semua keinginanku**

**Keinginanku utnuk terus bersamamu**

**Keinginanku untuk terus melihatmu**

**Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lepas**

**Cintaku untukmu**

**Aku pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu**

**Membuatmu hidup bebas tanpa beban**

**Membiarkan dirimu bebas dari orang tak berarti seperti diriku**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Taukah kamu bahwa aku datang dihari bahagiamu?**

**Pasti tidak.**

**Karena aku tak menampakkan diriku padamu**

**Aku tak mau membuatmu merasa terbebani lagi dengan kehadiranku**

**Aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah butiran debu pengganggu di mata sang raja**

**Melihatmu dari jauh**

**Itu sudah cukup :)**

**Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan**

**Melihatmu tersenyum di atas altar sana**

**Dengan senyuman menyentuh jiwa**

**Kau begitu bersinar dengan kebahagiaan yang kau bawakan**

**Saat itulah aku sadar**

**Kau terlalu indah**

**Hingga aku lupa bahwa aku tak bisa memilikimu dalam nyata**

**Hanya dalam anganku aku bisa memilikimu**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana**

**Disini, aku selalu berdoa untukmu**

**Berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia**

**Agar kau tak perlu merasakan sakitnya sendirian**

**Biar aku saja**

**Yang tau sakitnya sendirian**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Apa menurutmu aku seorang pengecut?**

**Yang hanya berani seperti ini**

**Menuliskan tentangmu dalam tulisan yang belum tentu kau baca?**

**Tapi inilah aku**

**Si pemendam rasa yang hanya memberikan cintanya untukmu**

**Rasa cinta yang begitu kuat**

**Begitu dalam**

**Hingga aku tak mampu lagi menemukan alasan**

**Kenapa harus kamu yang aku cintai?**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Bolehkah aku egois sekali lagi?**

**Izinkanlah butiran debu yang tak berarti ini**

**Berharap dapat berubah menjadi angin musim semi yang menghangatkan jiwamu**

**Walau aku tau itu tak mungkin**

**Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya**

**Izinkanlah butiran debu yang tak berarti ini**

**Mengatakan sekali lagi**

**Bahwa sampai sekarang**

**Aku masih mencintaimu**

**- Zhang Yi Xing**

…

…

…

…

** I Still Love You, My Guardian Angle **

**END**

**a/n: hehehe, mian buat author yang buat fanfict 'Dernier Massage' saya pinjam surat terakhirnya, soalnya bagian itu yang sempat membuat saya nangis.. mian kalau saya plagiat, tapi saya memang suka FF yang bagian itu, sekalian buat promosi FF anda buat para reader. NO FLAME! JUST REVIEW!**

**Suho: tunggu, enak banget lu misahin gue sama Yixing baby?**

**Author: namanya juga sad ending….**

**Yixing: tumben lu bikin sad ending? Biasanya bikin yang yadong..**

**Author: oppa kejam! Gini-gini saya masih suka yang sad ending.. TTATT**

**Kris: kapan FF gue dan baby panda jadi? Awas kalau kayak nih FF juga kubakar kau pakai api nagaku…**

**Tao: author, bikin yang sad ending juga.. biar Tao gak diserang mulu sama Kris ge!**

**Kris: #pundung dipojokan**

**Author & Tao: #ber-high five ria**


End file.
